typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Arcueid Brunestud
. }} | Engvoice = (anime) | type = Chân Tổ | sizes = | gender = Nữ | height = 167 cm | weight = 52 kg | eyec = Đỏ (bình thường) Vàng kim (ma nhãn) | hairc = Vàng kim | bday = 25 tháng 12 (tự xưng) | bloodt = không rõ | regressionQ = B | regression# = A++ | regressionComp = Từ trước Công Nguyên, hiện tượng tự nhiên tựa thần hóa |Bloodline = }} là nhân vật nữ chính của Tsukihime, cũng là cảm hứng cho tên gọi . Thông tin Tiểu sử .]] Arcueid Brunestud là Bạch Công Chúa của các Chân Tổ. Cái tên Brunestud được ban cho bất cứ Chân Tổ nào đủ khả năng hữu hình hóa Thiên Niên Thành Brunestud, và gần như sẽ được coi là ma cà rồng hoàng gia. Chân Tổ là giống loài sao chép từ thực thể tối cao của Mặt Trăng, Type-Moon, hay Mặt Trăng Đỏ. Từ rất lâu trước đây, ý chí của hành tinh đã không còn phương cách nào phòng ngự trước loài người, không còn gì để kiểm soát họ. Bởi vậy, Mặt Trăng Đỏ giáng thế và đưa ra đề nghị giúp hành tinh tạo ra một loạt những thực thể tối cao để thống trị loài người, từ đây khiến các Chân Tổ trở thành "ý chí của hành tinh". Các Chân Tổ giống những thảm họa thiên nhiên như động đất hay vòi rồng hơn là những cá thể, bởi hành động của họ, dù tàn độc và bất thường, vẫn diễn ra như một lẽ tất yếu. Tuy nhiên giống loài này về bản chất có một nhược điểm. Họ thèm khát uống máu, cũng giống bản gốc Mặt Trăng Đỏ vậy. Các Chân Tổ phải dùng một lượng lớn năng lực của mình để đàn áp xung động này. Nhưng vì không có bất kỳ phương thuốc đặc trị nào, cộng thêm xung động ngày một mãnh liệt theo thời gian, dần dần đã có nhiều Chân Tổ sa ngã và bắt đầu uống máu không ngừng, trong khi một số khác gần như rơi vào giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng. Các Chân Tổ không có bất kỳ lý do đặc biệt nào trong việc chế tạo Arcueid. Đơn giản họ chỉ cần tạo ra một Chân Tổ mới để phù hợp với vài nhu cầu riêng. Việc một thực thể mạnh như cô tồn tại vốn là không cần thiết, nhưng sau rút thì bắt nguồn từ hư không, Arcueid vẫn xuất hiện rồi trở thành kết quả của mục tiêu vô nghĩa: "Chân Tổ mạnh nhất".TYPE-MOON Long Interview - Kanwa Tsukihime - "The True Ancestor Arcueid" Editor: So is Arcueid an entity that was artificially extracted? Nasu: Any True Ancestor aside from the very first one is artificial in some way or another. Arcueid is an Ancestor who was created even though there was really no need for her. Whenever another True Ancestor can be created, the other Ancestors get together and say "Well, things are like this right now, so we need someone who can take this role" and then mold the new one. Arcueid was originated from nothingness -- a product to realized the pointless goal of "the strongest True Ancestor"... there are a few other secrets, but... (Laughs) Editor: Seems like it is best if we just stop here. (Laughs) Các Chân Tổ tận dụng sức mạnh khủng khiếp của Arcueid để biến cô thành một thứ vũ khí, một loại đao phủ hành quyết những Chân Tổ sa ngã và những Tử Tông quyền năng. Theo Ciel, vụ việc này diễn ra vào khoảng thế kỉ thứ 12 sau Công Nguyên, khi số lượng Chân Tổ sa ngã là rất nhiều. Arcueid thực thi xuất sắc nhiệm vụ, nhưng cô chẳng hơn gì một công cụ. Cô không được dạy bảo bất cứ gì khác ngoài những điều cần biết để săn tìm mục tiêu, tới độ thậm chí phớt lờ sự thực rằng bản thân cũng là đồng loại với những sinh vật mình cần tiêu diệt. Arcueid rơi vào giấc ngủ sau mỗi lần chém giết, đồng thời những kí ức cô tích lũy cũng sẽ bị xóa sạch. Là kẻ hành quyết, Arcueid không hề có xung động hấp huyết và các Chân Tổ còn lại cũng tin như vậy. Michael Roa Valdamjong là một linh mục từ giáo hội luôn tìm kiếm sự bất tử. Hắn cần trở thành Tử Tông để tiếp tục nghiên cứu khi cơ thể đã đạt tới giới hạn. Dĩ nhiên, một Arcueid hoàn toàn không hay biết về bản tính ma cà rồng của mình cũng như hậu quả sau khi uống máu, đã dễ dàng bị Roa lừa gạt để rồi trở nên điên loạn và hủy diệt hầu hết các Chân Tổ, đồng thời biến Roa thành Tử Tông thuộc hàng mạnh nhất. Roa cũng lấy đi một phần đáng kể sức mạnh của Arcueid, trước khi cô duy trì lý trí đủ lâu để tự xích mình trên ngai rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ. Từ đó trở đi, Arcueid cũng phải kìm nén thôi thúc muốn uống máu như bao Chân Tổ khác. Các Chân Tổ còn sót lại đều bị Roa hoặc những Tử Tông khác tiêu diệt. Dù phải hợp tác với Cơ Quan Mai Táng, nhưng Arcueid rút cục cũng phá hủy được cơ thể gốc của Roa. Tuy nhiên Roa vẫn chưa bị giết bởi hắn đã làm chủ được vòng luân hồi và liên tiếp tái sinh trong những cơ thể vật chủ được chọn trước khi chết. Những cơ thể vật chủ này được lựa chọn dựa trên vị thế xã hội (gia đình giàu có, sở hữu sức ảnh hưởng lớn,... chẳng hạn) và tiềm năng thể chất/ma thuật của cơ thể. Sau khi phá hủy cơ thể gốc của Roa, Arcueid quay về giấc ngủ và thức dậy chỉ để tiêu diệt chuyển sinh của hắn. Thế nhưng cô vẫn không bao giờ giết được Roa để hoàn toàn và lấy lại sức mạnh, bởi hắn luôn tái sinh sau mỗi lần như vậy. Trong sự kiện Tsukihime, Roa đã tái sinh tất cả 17 lần, và vật chủ gần nhất của hắn là Tohno SHIKI. Dù là người thứ hai đạt được danh hiệu Brunestud, Merem Solomon và Gransurg Blackmore, hai thuộc hạ trước kia của Mặt Trăng Đỏ, chỉ xem Arcueid là chủ nhân, tôn kính gọi cô là Công chúa. Tại một thời điểm trong quá khứ, cô chạm trán với Altrouge Brunestud và bị tước đi mái tóc dài, sự việc này khiến cho hai thuộc hạ vô cùng căm phẫn và lên kế hoạch giết chết kẻ giả mạo tại Aylesbury. Merem cũng tin rằng dưới sự lãnh đạo của cô, hàng ngũ Tử Tông sẽ tuyên chiến với tất cả phe phái. Ngoại hình *'Phantas-Moon' is a magical girl parody of Arcueid Brunestud that is detailed in Character Material. 's'' character sheet of Arcueid in Tsukihime, Lunar Legend. Arcueid Carnival Phantasm character Sheet.png|'' '' character sheet of Arcueid in Carnival Phantasm. Arc_mbaa.png|Arcueid's character select image in Melty Blood. ArcCC.png|Arcueid in Chibichuki!, illustrated by Hanabana Tsubomi. ArcueidAF13.jpg|Fluffy Idol Morcueid illustrated by B-suke. Phantas-Moon.png|Phantas-Moon }} Tính cách Arcueid được vẽ nên là một người hơi kì dị, dù biết những điều cơ bản là thế giới hiện đại, cô lại có vẻ không biết vẽ những chuẩn mực xã hội. Nasu và Takeuchi đều nghĩ rằng màu tượng trưng cho cô ấy là màu trắng đại diện cho sự thuần khiết về cả vẻ bề ngoài và tâm hồn của cô. Có một lần cô xuất hiện tại trường của Shiki và vẫy tay với cậu ấy từ phía sân trường, may cho Shiki là chỉ có Ciel phát hiện ra cô. Cách ứng xử của cô khá là trẻ con, có lẽ là do việc lớn lên một mình dù cô đã hơn 800 năm tuổi, cô dành chủ yếu thời gian cho việc ngủ và gần như không hề quan tâm đến thế giới hay cách mà mọi thứ tương tác với nhau. Khi cô hợp tác cùng Shiki để dừng những việc làm của Roa, cô dần dần trở nên thích cuộc sống và bắt đầu thích Shiki trên mức tình bạn. Dù vậy cô khá căm ghét khi được đối xử như hoàng tộc, những lời chào trịnh trọng và đã buộc Caubac Alcatraz ngưng ngay khi ông làm thế. Arcueid làm mọi thứ có thể để không uống máu Shiki, việc diễn ra vài lần trong game khi anh là người duy nhất ở bên cô vào ban đêm và cô còn gặp khó khăn hơn trong việc điều kiển sau khi nhận vết thương nặng từ Shiki. Cô không muốn uống máu vì cô không muốn trở nên một con quái vật ăn thịt người để tồn tại. Arcueid dường như nhất thích được Shiki nấu bữa sáng cho mình. Trong Melty Blood, Shiki dọa không làm như thế nữa nếu cô không gặp anh tự công viên vào đêm đó như đã hẹn. When Sion questions whether such a threat would ever have any sort of effect on a True Ancestor, Shiki recounts to her a time that he managed to get Arcueid to immediately apologize to Akiha when she and her were arguing by making the same threat. Later that night, Arcueid does, in fact, meet Shiki and Sion in the park. She apparently cannot stand garlic. In a scene in Kagetsu Tohya, Arcueid eats instant noodles cooked by Shiki that had garlic in them, and becomes sick. She was originally a being without emotions who never spoke. She only focused on her duties and then returned to sleep in an endless cycle. Shiki, by killing her, made her interested in something on her own for the first time and essentially "broke" her. The "airhead" version of her is something that shouldn't exist alongside her purpose as a weapon, but it was present in her foundation. She is not truly an airhead, but more childish and honest. She has a constant flow of income in the form of gold, so she has no issues with obtaining money. There is a special gold exchange shop for fugitives in the Mage's Association, and the owner of the shop gives her gold because he is a fan of her. She can be called rich, but she doesn't dress like it because she has no interest in clothing. She later changes to make Shiki happy. She also receives help from Merem Solomon, who reveres her as a "Princess." He helps her travel around the world without much trouble, booking plane tickets and trading gold for money, but she does not know what to do with his unconditional affection. Arcueid shows up as Neco-Arc in Ciel-Sensei's lessons in Tsukihime and she randomly switches to that persona in some comedy scenes in Kagetsu Tohya, though Neco-Arc seems to be her own existence brought forth by Zelretch in the Melty Blood series. When she lose control of her Vampiric Impulses, she is known as and Vai trò Tsukihime Hướng đi của Arcueid Tohno Shiki will first meet Arcueid in one of the 2 "Near side of the moon" routes (Arcueid/Ciel's routes) after leaving school early one day because of an anemia attack, he spots Arcueid on the street and is consumed by an irresistible urge to kill her because of his Nanaya blood. The Nanaya were a family of killers that specialized in hunting down non-humans, and Arcueid as a vampire awoke his Nanaya blood. Skillfully trailing Arcueid back to her apartment, he rings the doorbell and in the instant the door opens, sneaks through the crack and slices her into 17 pieces in an instantaneous single strike with his knife and his Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception. Regaining his sanity and finding himself in front of her corpse, Shiki staggers to the park where he either collapses and is taken back to the mansion by Kohaku (Arcueid's route) or is found and taken care of by Ciel (Ciel's route). The next day when heading to school, Shiki finds Arcueid waiting on a guard rail outside his school. Panicking, he runs, only to be chased into a dead alley and confronted by Arcueid. Their conversation is interrupted by one of Nrvnqsr's beasts, and Arcueid "convinces" Shiki to help her deal with the vampire in the town as she used up most of her power to re-form her body after Shiki killed her and will need time to regain the power she had lost. The two of them are partners against Nrvnqsr Chaos, with Shiki killing Nrvnqsr by striking his "death point". They decide to again be partners to take out Roa who Arcueid has been targeting. Over the course of her route she and Shiki begin to understand one another. Shiki shows Arcueid the various things she's unaware of, such as movies, which are things Arcueid can't comprehend as important. At several points she attempts to bite Shiki, though she manages to hold herself back in time, though usually she runs until her impulses have stopped. Eventually she and Shiki have fallen in love with one another, despite her slightly unstable nature and vampire lineage. However, she attempts to take out Roa by herself and is apparently killed in the process. Enraged and in grief, Shiki proceeds to destroy the walkway he and Roa are on as a distraction and utterly destroys Roa's point, thus nullifying his very existence and preventing him from ever reincarnating. In Arcueid's True Ending, Shiki waits in his classroom for her despite thinking she is dead. Arcueid surprisingly arrives, having regained the bit of power Roa stole from her. However she can no longer hold back her impulses and decides she should sleep from now on, dreaming of Shiki. Despite Shiki's pleas, even begging her to drink his blood, Arcueid says she cannot do so because she loves him and says farewell with Shiki greatly saddened, looking at the moon as he leaves the school. This ending was the basis for the ending used in the anime, although a few details were changed. In the manga, after Arcueid left, he goes on a search for her and they are finally reunited together. It is left unsure whether this is reality or a hypothetical "what-if" situation playing in Arcueid's mind as she sleeps. But it is most likely to be in the real world, not the world of dreams, as shown on the manga that Shiki was looking for clues, along with Ciel, where the castle of Arcueid stood. In Arcueid's Good Ending, she spends an entire week suppressing her urges and meets Shiki on his way to school, exactly at the same point where he killed her at the beginning of the story. The two then go off to seemingly spend the day together. Hướng đi của Ciel She has the same role as in her route, fighting against Dead Apostles. However, since this is not her route, he is not in love with her (although he is slightly attracted to her). Arcueid falls in love with Shiki and wanted him for herself. After Shiki defeats Roa, however, he transfers the burden of his madness to him, causing Shiki to have murderous thoughts and strange dreams. Arcueid blames Ciel for it and offers to help Shiki if he obeys her. In Ciel's True Ending, he declines the offer and slices the line of her neck in order to escape, causing Arcueid to threaten to kill him for real. Ciel appears and drags Shiki away before Arcueid recovers. Ciel fights against Arcueid, but she is quickly defeated. Shiki, realizing that Roa has overtook his body, tries to kill himself by slashing his throat, so Arcueid won’t have to finish him. After doing this, Arcueid returns to her senses and vanishes after saying farewell to Shiki. In Ciel's Good Ending, Shiki accepts the offer and tells Arcueid that he is attracted to her. After his response, Arcueid kisses him as she tries to get him to drink her blood, but she is stopped by Ciel. Ciel believes that if Shiki kills Arcueid, Roa might get weaker. As both girls discuss how to get rid of Roa, he overtakes Shiki's body. In order to stop it, Shiki slashes his chest in order to kill Roa. After killing Roa, Arcueid decides to stay and Shiki is forced to "share" both her and Ciel much to Ciel's chagrin. Hướng đi của Akiha She makes one appearance in Akiha's route when Shiki sees her walking down the street from behind and has an urge to kill her, however Shiki gets distracted by Satsuki. Kagetsu Tohya Before Kagetsu Tohya, she is one of a factor who cause an event indirectly because she's the one who call out Shiki when he get involved in an accident. In Kagetsu Tohya, she stay most of her time in her apartment rather than going out in town like in Tsukihime. Arcueid accidently helps Shiki to point out a current event and also explains a thing about a famillar in a fine detail. If Shiki goes to her apartment when is morning and lets her sleep near him, he will encounter Princess Arcueid in the Millenium Castle Brunestud, in a dream-like state. She doesn't seem to know Shiki, however, when he introduces himself, she shows a murderous killing intent towards him, dissecting him exactly in 18 pieces before he's aware of what's happening. Melty Blood Arcueid's role in the first Melty Blood is limited. She fights Tohno Shiki and Sion Eltnam Atlasia once while investigating the occurrence of the Night of Wallachia, though the Arcueid they fight may only be a manifestation of a rumor or not, depending on the path. Wallachia's main goal is to manifest as a True Ancestor to finally it obtain the Sixth, so he hopes that the rumors lead to him developing as Arcueid. Shiki's fears about Arcueid losing control over her vampiric impulses combined with the rumors of her traveling through town at night allows for him to manifest in her form if there are no more prevalent rumors. This manifestation, called , is a hypothetical Arcueid that has ceased restraining her blood lust and succumbed entirely. Much like Shiki Nanaya, Red Arcueid doesn't truly exist. She is the version of Arcueid who has given fully into her bloodlust and unlocking her full powers for fighting, making her lose all traces of humanity and morality in her soul and desiring to do nothing but kill all in their path for fun, which is the greatest fear of Arcueid. However, she is an illusion created by Wallachia, a manifestation of the fears inside Arcueid's heart. The main route of Melty Blood has Wallachia materialize as her for his plans of obtain the Sixth, but this form is defeated. The true Arcueid shows up afterward, utilizing Marble Phantasm to allow him to be fully killed. Red Arcueid is able to still be manifested within the sequels under the TATARI of White Len and Dust of Osiris. Melty_blood_Arcueid_ending.png|Arcueid's ending Melty_blood_Wild_Arcueid_ending.png|Red Arcueid's ending Ed chaBG51a 00.png|Archetype: Earth's Ending Ed chaBG51c 00.png|Archetype: Earth's Ending Melty Blood Actress Again introduces , the princess-version of Arcueid Brunestud that follows the will of her Crimson Moon "personality" and has full access to her abilities. In her scenario, Archetype:Earth says she will borrow Arcueid's body for a while to experience the world of men for the first time after being in the subconscious mind of Arcueid for several years. In the ending of her scenario in Actress Again, she eventually decides to commit suicide like humans do to see what it is like, believing that to be human nature. In doing so, she will also kill everyone in the planet (with the exception of Shiki and Ciel, whom she promises to spare) and restore the world back to its natural state before the human race exists. Ciel challenges Archetype:Earth to protect the planet, but she is easily defeated. Just as Ciel is despairing, Arcueid appears and challenges Archetype:Earth inside her own mind, leaving a confused Ciel to cry out that no matter what kind of high-ranked model she becomes, Arcueid is still Arcueid and therefore an idiot. After the battle ends Archetype:Earth says she had a lot of fun, although their father would be disappointed by the result. Archetype:Earth then thanks her because she believes their future will not end up as he, Crimson Moon, would have wanted. Finally, Archetype:Earth tells her that she can go back to that world that she loves to babysit so much. Carnival Phantasm Arcueid has a large role in Carnival Phantasm as one of the heroines of Tsukihime. It largely plays on her whimsicalness and her constant fighting with Ciel. It also utilizes her Phantas-Moon persona for a number of small skits. Xuất hiện khác Arcueid back alley.jpg| The Arcueid of the Fate/Extra world appears as a Servant, Berserker, under the command of Gatou Monji. In Back Alley Satsuki, she is a gold heroine of sheep to protect the eighth temple and she is known as . Năng lực Arcueid was developed with the purpose of becoming the strongest True Ancestor. While there are different levels of power in the True Ancestor hierarchy, Arcueid, as a sublimation on the level of the First True Ancestor, Crimson Moon, is beyond all of the other True Ancestors.There are all power levels of True Ancestors, but Arcueid is a sublimation on the level of the First True Ancestor, she is beyond the other True Ancestors. (真祖といってもピンからキリまでいるので。アルクエイドは一番初めの真祖と同位の結晶だから、 次元 が違います。とまあ、こんなところ。ちなみにマーブル・ファンタズム、という呼称のマーブル、 はダンゴ現象 から由来しているみたいです。確率論、みたいな。) She is much like a God, a spirit in flesh. She is considered as one of the top 3 strongest characters excluding Servants in the Nasuverse. Chiến đấu Arcueid's most potent weapon is her Marble Phantasm, and she is very capable in close combat. She can move at tremendous speeds, and her physical strength is easily able to overwhelm opponents. She can form her hands into claws like other vampires, allowing her to easily shred opponents. Alongside the normal regeneration granted by her race, she has developed a resistance to most Conceptual Weapons and magecraft like Runes and Kabbalah. She states that she will only be vulnerable to those she has yet to experience, which she believes to be limited to the ancient Shinto magecraft of Japan and treasures from South America.Tsukihime Arcueid asks Shiki how he was able to "kill" her. She suspects Shiki to have some Conceptual Weapon and tells him about what a Conceptual Weapon is. She is hard to kill during the day, and she is almost invulnerable at night, her power reaching its peak during the full moon. During the night, she technically "has no death", so all of her lines and points of death disappear. It is possible to see them if she is weakened, and removing her connection with the planet by killing part of the world around her allows for Shiki to view them clearly even at night. She can regenerate most wounds rapidly, but her time during Tsukihime leaves her unable to do so while trying to hold back her bloodlust. She can normally even regain her form after being cut into pieces, but the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception leave her unable to regenerate. She can bypass it by creating an entirely new body, but the act costs eighty percent of her available energy and leaves her close to death unless she returns to her castle to rest. She has Mystic Eyes that enable limited control over others, such as the ability to plant suggestions. The color of her eyes changes to gold when they are active, thus revealing her as possessing the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. is Arcueid's Last Arc. For just a second, it is possible to catch a glimpse of the vampire princess Arcueid's true power. The phantom that appears behind her back is her original form. Its appearance, abilities, and very thoughts could be called the Crimson Moon. The inspiration for this technique comes from Kagetsu Tohya. Specifically, the episode where Shiki strayed off into Arcueid's dream and received proper retribution for killing her. Because of that, when this technique is used on Shiki it hits eighteen times. Không Tưởng Hiện Thực Hóa With her Marble Phantasm, which can literally change reality to create any naturally occurring effect and summon the Millennium Castle Brunestud, the ancestral home of the True Ancestors. The power of Marble Phantasm is such that even in her extreme weakened state, she was able to use the oxygen in the air to reduce Roa's latest host body to just the ankles. Without her limiter, she can likely materialize something the size of a small village in the mountains. She cannot do so normally in modern towns built up by the work of many people, so she would have to destroy in order to create anything there. It would require more time, so the Church would have enough time to locate her and start a battle with her. It is very hard to directly help humans utilizing the ability, but it is viable with other creatures. Hồi phục Arcueid receives backup from the planet as part of the Counter Force. She has the ability to increase her fighting power to one level above those she faces while drawing upon it, and it is said to be virtually unlimited. Overall, the strength available to her as of Tsukihime, thirty percent of her strength, is around that of four Servants. She will very likely win when only faced with one Servant-level opponent in this state, but even with her power, she would still potentially be overwhelmed when faced with two opponents of that level. Due to an absolute order from her backup, the planet itself, her "output changes according to her opponent", so she is only allowed an output slightly stronger than her opponent like how the Counter Force deals with its problems. Against a Servant, the level of output would be approximately that of two Servants. Her ability to deal with single opponents, "single entity ability", is roughly on the same level as Servants, so she has bad compatibility against those like Gilgamesh. Servants utilize Noble Phantasms, while she utilizes her backup, leading to differences depending on affinity. She can be called a "simple-is-best" fighter and an all rounder with high chances in most fights, but doesn't go well with those of high versatility. Gilgamesh has the "firepower" of over five Servants, but Arcueid is only able to draw strength based on "single entity ability." He has roughly the same statistics as her, but a large amount of weaponry to utilize against her, making her have horrible compatibility in such a fight. It is possible to cut her off from this power by killing the land around her or sealing her off from the world through a powerful Bounded Field that rewrites the world by switching the terrain effect with a different terrain effect or a Reality Marble that overwrites the current world. While her connection to nature can be interrupted by any such barrier, the ability to actually cut her off from the supply depends on what is being used as energy to hold up the barrier because the overwritten world generally has an even more colossal world seeping up from underneath it to return it to normal. She complains about White Len cutting off her backup with her dream barrier, but Arcueid could easily get serious, request backup from the planet, and blow away White Len along with the entire barrier if she so wished. Some form of alien deploying a Reality Marble may be able to cut her off from her energy source completely. Ma cà rồng Sự thèm máu She is the only True Ancestor able to suppress her Vampiric Impulses with pure willpower. As she drank Roa's blood in the past, Ciel states that, no longer how long she holds out, it is inevitable that she will drink it again. Red Arcueid, no longer restraining her blood lust, should have full access to her power after having succumbed entirely. The Night of Wallachia, noting her almost limitless strength, is only able to bring about 30% of the power of the form. She is intensely sadistic and bloodthirsty, and her appearance is drastically different from Arcueid, sporting large fangs, a somewhat inhuman shape, long claws and red eyes different from Arcueid's normal golden eyes, similar to when she first tasted blood. Hạn chế Before Shiki killed her, she was using 70% of her power to suppress her vampiric impulses at the beginning of Tsukihime, when she still had his portion of his power stolen by Roa who was stored inside soul and he always used this portion in order to be reincarnated in other bodies, but even then she was more than strong enough to destroy almost any Dead Apostle that got in her way. After Tohno Shiki killed Roa and its 'existence' at the end of Tsukihime, that portion of power stolen by Roa returned to Arcueid's soul and she used it to be able to revive herself. Believes that she is now using far less of its powers to suppress her vampiric impulses now as demonstrated in Kagetsu Tohya and Melty Blood Series, more or less about 50% of all their power is used for it now. When Red Arcueid is materialized by TATARI using the vampiric impulses of true Arcueid as a catalyst base to give it physical form, Arcueid is temporarily free from all his vampiric impulses, allowing it to use all of its powers. Unlike Arcueid, Archetype：Earth has full access to Arcueid's full power and more authority over the planet than she normally possesses. She is called an Ultimate One in this state, taking on her original appearance before losing her hair to Altrouge Brunestud, and the part of her in control is the subconscious Crimson Moon side of her. Normally limited to the Millennium Castle in their "dreams", this form is her awakening to experience the human world for the first time in Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code. Ciel believes that Arcueid managed to awaken her Origin, but Archetype denies this, declaring that they are intrinsically a single being. She simply has a very long waking period, as the basis of life for her is far too vast compared to the living organisms that live on the surface. Ryougi Shiki recognizes an overwhelming aura flowing from her during their conversation, stating that she cannot see her death, going as far to say that she does not have a death, and that she is a monster. She is able to directly affect the entire planet. Ciel mentions the possibility of her melting the ice of the North and South poles, or even disrupting the axis of the earth. Crimson Moon Arcueid is one of two possible successors to the original Crimson Moon. The other is her "sister" Altrouge Brunestud, but she is generally considered too "unstable". Arcueid didn't cut her hair on her own, but it was taken away during a battle against Altrouge, and until she recovers it, it won't grow back. At her full power, her form, power, and even thinking can be said to be that of Crimson Moon. Her Last Arc in Melty Blood involves the ability used on Shiki in Kagetsu Touya, where she gives him payback for killing Arcueid when he stumbles into her dream. It is sure to hit eighteen times when used against Shiki to one up cutting her into seventeen pieces.Arc's last arc. For just a moment we get to see a glimpse of the true power of the vampire princess named Arcueid. The illusion behind her is her original form. This form, power, and thinking itself can be said to be the Crimson Moon. Came from Kagetsu Touya. From the scene where Shiki, who stumbled into Arc's dream, receives payback for his killing of Arc. When used against Shiki, it turns into 18 hits for sure. Phát triển Ý tưởng và tạo hình During the original draft of the basis for Tsukihime, Arcueid was a cold stereotypical vampire compared to her cheerful self in Tsukihime. The tone of the story lacked any sort of loving tone, and not much of it remained in Tsukihime. Upon developing the story for Tsukihime, they pictured Arcueid as a cool and princess-like "Noble Vampire", but thought that it overlapped with Akiha's "Lady" character. All of the heroines spoke politely to the main character, so they figured that the only character who could fit the role of someone who didn't speak politely would be Arcueid. They eventually came up with the idea of a "pure white" vampire that developed her character very differently from the original version. While the name bears a resemblance to " ", a common name in vampire stories created by reversing 's name, "Arcueid" is actually just a name they had planned to give to a different character in a different story. They used a model when creating her design. During college, Takeuchi Takashi saw a foreign model in a fashion magazine who left an impression on him. He wished to work her into one of his characters no matter how much trial and error even with only the one vague image.Staff Roundtable - The First Night Đón nhận *In the First character popularity poll of Tsukihime, Arcueid was ranked 1st. *In the Second character popularity poll of Tsukihime, Arcueid was ranked 1st. *In the Third character popularity poll of Tsukihime, Arcueid was ranked 1st. *In the Fourth character popularity poll in 2003, Arcueid was ranked 1st. *In the Type-Moon's 10th Anniversary Character Poll, Arcueid was ranked 5th and the fourth most voted female character. Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Nhân vật Tsukihime Thể_loại:Nhân vật Kagetsu Tohya Thể_loại:Nhân vật Melty Blood Thể_loại:Nhân vật Carnival Phantasm Thể_loại:Nhân vật All Around Type-Moon Thể_loại:Nhân vật Chibichuki Thể_loại:Nguyên thủ Thể_loại:Chân Tổ Thể_loại:Ma pháp thiếu nữ Thể_loại:Nhân vật nữ